


Meet Cute

by lachatblanche



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Cracky, Smitten Erik, general ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik never expected to meet his soulmate in a public toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr. Thank you to the anon who sent in the fun prompt! I hope you like this ridiculous thing!

Erik never expected to meet his soulmate in a public toilet.

In a supermarket, sure, or at the gym perhaps. He would even have found the clichéd coffee-shop meet-cute to be marginally acceptable, as long as the coffee-shop in question wasn’t a Starbucks. 

But a toilet. A _public_ toilet at that. How on earth was he ever going to explain that one to everyone at his hopefully-not-so-imaginary future wedding to the man of his dreams? Was he obliged to tell people that they had met in a toilet? Would his future other-half actually _want_ to tell people that they had met in a toilet?

If only they had met outside, Erik thought mournfully. Not even very far outside - just a step or two would have sufficed. Then he could have told people that they had met at the park without even having to lie (not that he had any qualms about lying in general, but he had never been able to sneak a lie past Emma yet, and it just felt _wrong_ to lie to his own mother). Why couldn’t they have just bumped into each other near the roses? That would have been _perfect_ \- people would sigh and coo and make all those other ridiculous noises that he had absolutely no patience for, and there would be absolutely no need to lie about _that_ during the wedding speech. Roses, after all, were romantic. 

Toilets, on the other hand, were decidedly not.

In fact, nothing about their brief twenty-second encounter could be described as romantic, if one thought about it. Apart from the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing, that is.

It had happened like this: 

Erik had been patiently waiting in line to use the men’s toilets, having just finished his daily mid-morning walk, when someone had stumbled past him, brushing past his chest and squeezing his arm apologetically as he slid past. 

‘Sorry mate,’ the man had said, his blue eyes widening in a plea for sympathy even as his lips quirked into a grimace. ‘I know you were here first, but I am absolutely bursting. You don’t mind, do you?’

And Erik (who notoriously had once threatened to eviscerate a queue-jumper who had been foolish enough to try and slip past him in the company cafeteria) could only stare and nod wordlessly, his eyes glued unblinkingly to the man in front of him. He had stayed staring as the man had beamed at him, his red mouth splitting wide into a smile of gratitude as he murmured, ‘Thank you, my friend’, and had continued staring even after the angel-in-disguise had made his way into a newly-freed cubicle, his eyes lingering on the man’s tight, beautifully framed backside. 

Erik had known that he was in love even before the cubicle door had shut.

It was an odd sort of thing to acknowledge, really, considering that he had never actually believed in love-at-first-sight up until literally a minute ago. Then again, before the last minute he had never seen _him_ push by in desperate need of the loo. Had never seen _him_ , full stop.

It was only after he had made his way into his own free cubicle a moment later and had sat down on the toilet seat that reality had set in and Erik had realised what had happened.

He had met his soulmate.

He had met his soulmate in a fucking _toilet_.

He had met his soulmate in a fucking toilet and now they would have to tell that story at their wedding and everyone would then assume that they had met while having anonymous sex in a public toilet like kinky deviant exhibitionists, and then they would tell his mother, and Edie would give him the Look, and then Erik would never ever be able to live it down. Ever.

Erik’s thoughts then wandered over to what his best friend Emma would say when she found out. He shuddered. No doubt she would have an absolute field day. After being appropriately disgusted, of course - because ugh, meeting in a public toilet? How _vulgar_.

The flushing of a toilet next to him broke Erik out of his reverie. He blinked dumbly for a moment. Then he abruptly realised that in order to have a future possibly-humiliating wedding with the Man of His Dreams, he would actually have to get out there and - well - actually _meet_ the Man of His Dreams.

In a toilet.

Erik hesitated. Then he shook his head and raised his chin proudly. If meeting his soulmate meant that he had to meet him in a toilet, then by God! he would damn well meet his soulmate in a fucking toilet.

Reaching for the flush, Erik hastily sorted himself out and then unlocked the cubicle door, quickly looking around for a sight of the blue-eyed angel that was his soulmate.

There was no one there.

All the other cubicles were empty.

Letting out a curse, Erik hurriedly washed his hands in the sink, dismissing the hand-dryer entirely as he jogged out through the door, looking around wildly for the person that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

He was gone.

Erik gritted his teeth and let out a curse. 

‘Godammit,’ he muttered under his breath, gazing hopelessly out across the park filled with children and dogs and happy young couples. ‘I was going to fucking marry you.’

‘Oh really?’

Erik jumped, and whirled around. 

He stared. 

‘Hello again,’ said the Man of His Dreams, the angel who had pushed in front of him in his race to the bathroom. He was smiling and gazing up at Erik in a way that made him feel slightly dazed. ‘I don’t suppose it was me that you were talking about just now …?’

‘Um,’ Erik blinked dizzily. ‘It was?’

The man grinned at that. ‘How lovely,’ he said, his eyes twinkling. ‘But really,’ he cocked his head, sounding slightly reproachful. ‘Shouldn’t you ask me my name before proposing to me?’ 

Erik stared at him. That wasn’t exactly the reaction that he expected, but seeing as it was miles better than anything that he could have predicted, he decided to go with it. ‘Okay,’ he said carefully, studying the man in front of him. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Charles Xavier,’ the man answered immediately, looking pleased with himself. ‘Charles Francis Xavier, if you want to go into specifics.’ He then turned his gaze on Erik, looking oddly expectant.

Erik considered him gravely for a moment. Then he took a single step closer so that the two of them were mere centimetres away from each other. ‘Hello, Charles Xavier,’ he said seriously. ‘I’m Erik Lehnsherr. Will you marry me?’

Charles did not seem to be fazed by the proposal. Instead, he considered it for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then he shrugged. ‘Okay then.’ When Erik stared at him in a mixture of hope and disbelief, he shrugged again. ‘You let me cut in ahead of you when I was bursting for the loo,’ he explained, not without a touch of sincerity. ‘If that’s not the foundation of a successful marriage, then I don’t know what is. Besides,’ he added, casting an admiring glance at Erik’s torso. ‘I have to say that I really do find you _spectacularly_ attractive.’

‘The feeling is mutual,’ Erik said fervently, smiling down at Charles.

Charles smiled back up at him.

They stayed that way for a moment.

‘You do realise,’ Charles said after a minute. ‘That when people ask where we got engaged, we will have to tell them that you proposed to me outside of a _toilet_ , don’t you?’

‘Oh, I realised that,’ Erik said immediately. He then shrugged. ‘I just really don’t care,’ he said honestly.

‘Oh good,’ Charles looked slightly relieved. ‘Because when my sister finds out that I got engaged to a complete stranger outside of a public toilet, she is not going to believe that we didn’t have kinky deviant anonymous sex immediately before that.’ 

Erik found himself smiling at that, a low heat suddenly thrumming through his stomach. ‘Well,’ he said slowly, catching Charles’s eye and not looking away. ‘I don’t know about _before_ …’ he trailed off suggestively.

A gleam entered Charles’s eyes. ‘Oh yes?’ he murmured, his mouth twitching upwards. ‘So are you saying that she has a point about the rest of it?’

Erik smirked. ‘I don’t know,’ he murmured as Charles licked his very red lower lip, turning them so that they were heading back towards the doorway that they had just left. ‘It’s not really all that kinky when the two of us are _engaged_ , is it?’


End file.
